


Hush-A-Bye

by heeroluva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Impregnation, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Temporary Genderbending (Henge), ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Realizing that everyone is leaving him, Orochimaru comes up with a plan so that he's never alone again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



Orochimaru’s back arched further, the blonde curtain of his hair brushing Jiraiya’s legs, Orochimaru’s head falling back as Jiraiya’s hands expertly played his body. One hand tugged and twisted at Orochimaru’s peaked nipple, pulling the flesh of his breast taunt in a way he hadn’t expected could be pleasant, while Jiraiya’s other hand was busy with Orochimaru’s cunt, two fingers fucking inside of him, knuckles pressing against his clit.

Hips rolling helplessly, bouncing on the length of Jiraiya’s cock spreading his ass wide, Orochimaru brought his trembling fingers to his mouth in an attempt to block the pleasured sounds trying to rise from his throat.

“Now, now. None of that, Mina,” Jiraiya said, pulling Orochimaru’s hand away from his mouth. “Let me hear you.”

Orochimaru could have easily broken the hold that Jiraiya had on his wrist, but not without catching the wrong kind of attention from Jiraiya.

Orochimaru had prepared for this, had taken great care to ensure that he’d be able to hold this henge through either torture or orgasm.

It seemed that he’d miscalculated terribly.

What Orochimaru had failed to take into account was that his pervy teammate was so very skilled in bed, that Jiraiya’s touches could bring Orochimaru to heights of pleasure that his own quick and efficient touches never had. Orochimaru’s limited experience—quick adrenaline fueled hand jobs after a mission or the occasional trip to a brothel—had clouded his judgment, hadn’t prepared him for being so thoroughly worshipped by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya’s fingers curled and found a place inside Orochimaru’s cunt that ripped a cry from his lungs, and his brain struggled to process the pleasure surging through him.

“Yes, just like that,” Jiraiya praised. “Let me have another taste of you.” Brown eyes locked with gray and Jiraiya tugged Orochimaru down so that his breasts hung over Jiraiya’s face.

Dropping his hands to Jiraiya’s shoulders to keep his balance, Orochimaru’s fingers curled into the muscles there as Jiraiya tilted his head up and took a reddened nipple into his mouth, teeth closing over the abused peak. The tightness that had been steadily growing in his gut suddenly snapped, and his body spasmed around Jiraiya as a broken moan escaped him.

At the same instance, Orochimaru felt the henge shatter, saw the way that Jiraiya’s eyes went wide as blonde hair turned black, as brown eyes turned yellow and slitted, as the busty woman he’d been fucking suddenly turned into his very male teammate.

“Orochimaru,” Jiraiya gasped, fingers curling with bruising force around Orochimaru’s hips.

“Jiraiya,” Orochimaru returned, his body tightening around Jiraiya’s still hard cock.

Orochimaru’s smile went feral as he felt Jiraiya tense and jerk beneath him, inside him, filling Orochimaru with the seed that he’d sought. Already he could feel the modifications he’d made to his body working, his body quickening as it sought to ensure the ensure the creation of a child, _his_ child.

Jiraiya suddenly shoved him off, but it was already too late. “What have you done, Orochimaru?” he demanded.

“Oh, don’t look so hurt, Jiraiya. It’s not as though I could have just asked.” At the sudden flush of Jiraiya’s face, Orochimaru’s brow rose in disbelief because he’d never seen any indication that Jiraiya was interested in men, never considered the possibility that Jiraiya would have welcomed such advances from him. Certainly not if he’d known what Orochimaru was after. Given Orochimaru’s features, perhaps he was the exception to the rule. 

But such thoughts were for a different time and place. “Given how eager you are to lay with any who happens to glance your way, there were perhaps easier ways to obtain a sample of your seed, but none would have been quite so _pleasurable_.” Orochimaru paused, sharp teeth stretching into an even wider grin as his hand dropped to the flat plain of his stomach. “But my research indicated that it would be most viable if obtained directly from the source.”

Jiraiya’s face went as pale as his hair as his eyes dropped to Orochimaru’s hand before jerking up to his face again. His face was a mask of shocked betrayal. “Surely you cannot mean what I think you mean?”

It was so very tempting to do nothing, to let Jiraiya remember, but Orochimaru knew that Jiraiya would chafe and grow to hate him, and he would not subject his child to that. “If you surmised that I am with child, you would be correct. Do not worry, my friend. I won’t trap you with this. You weren’t supposed to find out, after all. You won’t remember this as anything other than a pleasant night of fucking and drinking to excess, no different than any other.”

Jiraiya opened his mouth to protest, but Orochimaru’s hands were already moving through the required seals, and between one breath and the next, Jiraiya’s eyes closed and he slumped to the side, out cold.

Jiraiya would leave him in the morning without a word, just as Tsunade had, just as his parents had. 

Raising both hands to his stomach, Orochimaru carefully pushed his chakra inside, smiling at the new life he found there, tiny and barely there, but wholly _his_. This would be his child, his legacy, his to protect, and he would kill anyone who tried to take them away from him.

Orochimaru would give this child the life he never had, fill their world with smiles and laughter rather than silence and mistrusting sneers. This child would not know loneliness, would not be seen as a monster. Orochimaru would see to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: getting himself pregnant for reasons


End file.
